1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet seat cover, and more particularly to a foldable toilet seat cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical toilet seat covers comprise an integral configuration that may not be folded and that includes a height slightly greater than that of the toilet tank such that the toilet seat cover may obstruct the fetching of the toilet paper which is disposed above the toilet tank. In addition, normally, the toilet seat cover is not noticed by the user and will not be moved or rotated downward to cover the toilet seat.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional toilet seat covers.